


Moose and Shadow

by Pr1nceMax



Series: Max's Wattpad collection [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 10:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr1nceMax/pseuds/Pr1nceMax
Summary: I don't completely hate this one, so it's earned the right to be reposted





	Moose and Shadow

he night was settling in, and Jackson was with his younger sister and her friends. He was one of the eldest 'kids' in his town. There were people older than him, like his mother, or younger like Emma. He stayed with the ones younger than him than sticking with the ones older than himself. Just as he was this night.

It started like any night before, all joined in the town center telling stories. At least until a very young girl came running up, crying.

"Jack! Jack!" She cries, before flinging herself into the teenager. He wraps his arms around her. Emma and the others ran over.

"Whoa, what is it, Marisa?" He asks calmly. She looks up at the brunette and points the way she came.

"The shadow man!" She cries. The other kids all gasp, and some start to cry. Jackson's eyes widen a bit and he crouches down to her level. He ruffles her hair a bit and smiles.

"Don't worry Marisa. That boogeyman won't be able to hurt you." He smiles, the kids all listening. "Any of you."

"He won't?" Marisa asks and Emma nods.

"If Jack says so, then he won't!" She smiles at her older brother. Jackson smiles back and nods.

"Exactly. In fact, I'm not even scared of him." he grins, and nods. "That mean ol' man can't scare me. He's not even scary." He grins, the kids now listening as the night seemed to get even darker. Their only light a fire that had been slowly growing. "Wanna know how I know that? A moose told me."

"A moose? You're crazy Jack!" One child laughs. Jackson just grins and shrugs softly.

"I'm telling the truth!" He smiles, "I'll even tell you all exactly what he said to me." He smiles.

"It was just another day," Jackson says; starting to pull some barrels by the wall. A fire nearby as well; his brown eyes flash around. Grinning as the kids all start to sit around, listening. "Working in the fields like I normally do. When suddenly, out of nowhere, I notice a moose is standing in the middle of the field!"

"Whaddya do?" A little boy asks, and Jackson chuckles.

"Well, I told him to scram of course!" Jack nods. "Sad to say, he wouldn't hear a word of it! Turned to me, and looked me in the eye and said 'no'. No, he says!" Jackson laughs brightly.

"That just wasn't the answer I was looking for! So I look right back and I tell him 'yes'!" Jackson shakes his head.

"Let me tell you, that moose just wouldn't budge! So finally I ask him- 'well why you out here?'" Jackson shrugs.

"Jack; weren't you surprised it was a talking moose?!" Emma laughs, and Jackson rolls his eyes.

"Emma, when you meet a talking moose you don't judge him. I bet the other moose made fun of him for being able to talk!" Jackson says and Emma giggles with the other kids. He shakes his head and runs a hand through his brown locks. "Where was I..."

"Right! So the moose looks at me and laughed! He thought I was so funny." Jackson picks two sticks up off the ground. He holds them up on top of his head and starts to walk towards the wall. His shadow casting a figure resembling a moose. "Honestly, I thought he was a little odd-looking." Jackson shrugs and drops the sticks turning to the kids.

"While the moose was laughing I noticed something from the corner of my eye..." Jackson says, looking around a bit worried. The other kids follow and do the same.

"What was it jack?" Marisa asks.

"The...boogeyman." Jack whispers; the fire popping at the exact moment. The kids screech loudly and laugh. "He was a long, ugly shadow. I'm pretty sure his face could be used to cut through mountains that's how ugly it was-" he snickers. "Kinda like when traders come through here- only worse!" Jackson laughs and the kids do as well.

"Now, I was in shock. And the moose looks over as well. Sees the beastie and laughs himself. Now the boogeyman was not happy to be laughed at. No sir, not at all. The boogeyman walked over and the moose looked him square in the face. And I still can't believe what he did."

"What'd the moose do?" Another child asks, and Jackson shrugs.

"The moose said plain as day and loudly- 'I'm not scared of you. You're just a shadow.'" Jackson hoots loudly. "Now that ol' boogeyman didn't like that too much. So whatcha think he does?" Jackson notices a few kids shuddering in fright.

"He tries to scare the moose! But that moose still wouldn't hear a word of it! He grinned brightly, and laughed in the beasties face!" Jackson smiles and starts to laugh. That causes the rest of the kids to laugh as well.

Jackson looks at them all, smiling despite himself. "The boogeyman just ran off- crying I betcha! All the way home!" He nods and picks up his Shepards crook. He stomps the end firmly on the ground, smiling.

"That's why I ain't afraid. You all shouldn't be either!" He laughs lightly. The smaller kids all nod, still in fits of giggles.

A woman whistles loudly and Jackson smiles.

"alright. All of ya, off to bed. Your mamas are worried." He says; gesturing to the houses with women. The children run off except two. Emma who latched onto Jackson and little Marisa. Jackson feels a tug on his pant leg, he glances down before crouching. Marisa smiles at him and kisses his cheek.

"Don't worry Jack." She says softly. "I know moose can't talk," Marisa says before running off. Jackson smiles at her and shakes his head.

"Kids..." He mutters.


End file.
